Un Forgetting
by Saayu-chan
Summary: Sakura flees from Konoha to forget her pain. Due to a concussion she succeeds. What will become of our dear little Sakura?
1. Running

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. ::hysterical sobbing::**

Un-forgetting

Chapter One

Sakura was sitting alone in her near empty room, in her near empty house. It had been a year and a half since he left. Sakura hadn't eaten, barely slept, and rarely left the house, other than to train. She was now paler and frail. She was thinner and had dark circles under eyes. She had grown stronger though. She wasn't the sweet, kind, innocent Sakura anymore. She was strong enough to hold her own in battle. And relied on no one. Sakura wasn't as she once was.

She was sitting on the windowsill looking outside. It was raining. She loved the rain, and she hated the rain. The rain was beautiful and brought life to the plants. It was cool to the skin; Sakura loved the feel of it.

The rain reminded her of Sasuke. It was dark, and cold, but if you took the time to appreciate it, you could see the true beauty.

Sakura hated the rain, too. It was raining on that day. The day he left the village. The day he left her. She cried for days. She still cried.

Sakura stood from the window and decided to go take a walk in the rain. She went down the stairs and made her way out the door. Her house was not warm, and welcoming. It was depressing and stuffy. Sakura never put much furniture in it. She didn't want to. The walls were bare. The floor, cold tile.

Sakura lost her train of thought when she felt the light drops of rain falling on her. Then rolling down her arms. She walked through the rain. It was near midnight, everyone was asleep. Sakura closed the door, but didn't bother locking it. There was nothing worth stealing.

Sakura walked, she didn't think of where she was headed. Just walked.

She thought about things a lot. Whenever she was alone, she thought about things. Mostly about Sasuke and what she could have done. Why he left.

Sakura stopped walked when she realized where she'd walked. The village gate.

_"Sasuke? Why?" Sakura said as the rain poured down on her and Sasuke._

_Sasuke said nothing simply looked at her. Then wordlessly he left. He didn't say good bye, he didn't explain why. He just turned and left._

Sakura thought for a while. _'Would anyone care if I left. Naruto might. Lee might. But they'd move on eventually. They'd find someone else.'_

And that settled it. Sakura turned and looked behind her. Konoha. She would leave it. She may come back, but probably not. She would try to start anew and forget Sasuke.

Or maybe find him.

She walked through the gates and left the village. She didn't take her things, she didn't lock her house. She didn't really care. She just wanted to leave. She didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, because they would try to stop her.

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground. The path was covered in puddles of water, and mud. Sakura just walked. Soon the days started to fade together. Weeks, months. She had no clue how long she'd been gone. Her day consisted of walking for a while, camping out, and training, then sleep. Sakura got used to it. She ate what she could get. Fish, fruit, leaves. Anything edible. She'd gone back to looking more normal, and not severely skinny. She was not pale, due to being outside all day. She was happy again.

She'd forgotten everything, and everyone.

.:. Meanwhile .:.

('.' ) . ('.') . ( '.') 

Naruto was sitting in his room when there were knocks on the door. He didn't get up. The knocks continued. Soon after he heard his door broken down. Foot steps approached his room then his bedroom door slid open.

"Naruto...you can't just sit hear all the time. It's not healthy." Said a girl with long blode hair pulled into a pony tail. Her hair was once short, but she grew it back out.

"N-Naruto-kun, Ino is right. Y-You can't be here all the time. I-It worries me." Hinata was always stuttering over her words in front of Naruto.

"Ino, Hinata. This is useless. He won't come out."

"The hell, he won't! He's gonna get up and get out there now. and I mean NOW!"

Naruto was a bit startled by Ino's raised voice so he stood and slowly made his way out of the room. He walked out into the living room then turned to look at the threesome. Hinata and Ino he'd expect. Shikamaru, he did not. Probably got dragged there by Ino, seeings how they were going out now. It had been about two months since Sakura left.

Naruto was the first to know. She didn't show up for training, so he went to her house. The door was unlocked. He went in to investigate and found she wasn't home. Her stuff was still there though. So he thought maybe she just went for a walk. He waited on her couch for her to return about 2 days. That's when Kakashi showed up and retreived the crying Naruto.

Naruto was sad that she left, but more upset that she didn't say goodbye to him. It hurt. He thought they were good friends. He couldn't believe she wouldn't tell him she was leaving.

"Hey! Naruto! What if we take you to the ramen shop...will that get you out of the house? Our treat?" Ino said.

Naruto smiled at the thought of ramen and zoomed out of the building. Shikamaru sighed "This is going to be troublesome..." Ino laughed and added " for your wallet!"

.. Meanwhile ..

Sakura was happier when she woke up. She stretched her arms above her and yawned. Then she stood and began to train. She was using a new jutsu she'd heard about by a passerby. she did the seals then said the name. A force erupted from her joined hands and she was thrown backwards.

She bounced off a tree and fell to the ground. When she hit the ground her head made harsh contact with a large rock.

Sakura had left the village of Konoha to forget Sasuke. Well, now she'd forgotten Sasuke...and everyone else.

**A/N: ok. My first chapter. Way more to come. This is actually my first Naruto fic EVER! Tell me if ya like it. In the next chapter I will have a song strung throughout it. You may want to listen to it. You might not. I don't know. ANYWAY! Review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE...please...**

**Oh and the song is I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. It may give you an idea of what's to come!**

**_Saayu-chan_**


	2. Tripped Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or Sasuke...or Gaara...or anything from the show. sigh Only in my dreams...**

Un-forgetting

Chapter Two

Sakura stood from the ground. She'd been unconscious for a day and a half. When she stood she looked around. Everything was a bit shaky. She decided it would be best for her to stop in at the nearest village.

The Sound.

Sakura didn't remember anything past what she did yesterday. This meant she knew nothing of Konoha, or Sasuke. Only of her ninja skills, and things about herself.

Sakura continued making her unsteady way down the path, to the village hidden in the sound. She approached the gates and the guards gasped at her. There was dried blood that ran down her forehead. Of coarse Sakura was unaware of that. The guards ushered her inside and to the hospital. She was checked out and they said she was fine, but had a minor concussion that caused major memory loss. Sakura frowned at that.

She didn't remember forgetting anything. After saying it in her head she laughed at the stupid sentence.

A kind nurse a little older than Sakura asked her "So, your names Sakura?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'm Kairi. I have to ask you some questions before you can leave. Okay?"

Sakura smiled warmly and nodded.

"Do you remember your last name?"

"Hai. It's Haruno."

"Okay, good. Do you remember the names of your parents?"

Sakura looked deep in thought. Her smile dropped and she shook her head no.

"Hmm. Do you remember what village your in now?"

"Hai. The Sound, right?"

"Hai. Good. Do you remember what village you came from?"

"No."

"Do you know how long you've been gone?"

Sakura shook her head. Another no.

"Do you know why you left?"

"I think I left to forget…to forget…something… or maybe someone…"

The nurse laughed "Well, I think you've succeeded."

Sakura laughed with her. "Kairi? Would you mind showing me around the village? I've just arrived, and don't know anyone, or where anything is. I'm afraid I didn't bring clothes or money with me when I left my village. I have nothing."

"Not much of a planner are you, Sakura." She joked. Sakura smiled. "No I wouldn't mind. You seem like a kind person. Fun to have around. I'll let you stay with me until you've settled."

"Arigato, Kairi-chan."

"No problem, Sakura-chan."

After Sakura was released Kairi gave her the tour of the village.

"This is the hot spring; we don't need it because we have a bathroom in the apartment. Thank GOD!" Kairi pointed to 5 boys peeking over the fence and staring at the girls bathing.

Sakura giggled and they continued.

"This is my favorite restaurant. It serves the best sushi. Ramen too."

Something in the back of Sakura's mind clicked at the mention of ramen, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

The tour moved on. Sakura was shown the best and worst places. The good and bad parts of town. The cheapest and most expensive shops. Jewelers, Tailors, Artists. Basically everything to see was seen.

Then they made a long walk back across town.

Sakura blushed when her stomach growled. It was the second time in the past half-hour. Kairi looked over at Sakura. Sakura's stomach growled again, louder. Sakura laughed and rubbed her talkative stomach.

"Stopping for food might not be a bad idea." Kairi said looking at Sakura.

"Heh...I have no money."

"I could pay..."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Sakura felt cold air against her skin, then she realized that she'd subconsciously followed Kairi into the Ramen shop. Kairi sat at a stool and patted the seat next to her.

Sakura took initiative and sat in the seat. They both ordered their Ramen and Sakura practically scarfed it. Having not eaten anything other then fish and fruit, getting real food in her was wonderful.

Sakura ate until she was full -because Kairi said so, and she was paying- and Sakura was full after 3 large bowls. Kairi shelled out the cash and Sakura smiled contently. Kairi saw Sakura smiling and couldn't help but smile herself.

The girls then made their way out of the store and Kairi lead the way back to the apartment building. The sun had yet to set, but rain clouds were close-by.

_'It's going to rain...'_

Sakura smiled to herself Kairi mentioned something about the dark clouds. Sakura looked to her new friend and said, "I think i like the rain. When I think of the rain...I smile."

The brunette ran a delicate hand through her high sitting pony tail. The tail stopped at the bottom of her neck. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky, tinted with pink. Then at the grey and dreary clouds that approached and threatened to cover the marvalous sky.

She then looked back to Sakura. She said sternly "I don't like the rain. It depresses me. And the rain is harsh and cold. It gets everything wet, and you get a cold if you stay out too long."

Sakura frowned. "That's how most people see the rain. Only the bad parts of it."

Kairi looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow, "What good is there about rain. I don't think there is anything good about it."

Sakura smiled as she looked up. Her eyes were closed. Wind blew against her face, and her hair flowed with it. "I think the rain smells good, and it feels good on my skin. I like the way the clouds look in the rain. I like the puddles that are scattered across the ground. With rain, there's wind. And I love the way the wind feels. Besides, the rain reminds me of something...or someone."

A surprised expression crossed Kairi's face and she looked to Sakura. "Oh, and what or who would that be?"

"I'm not sure. It's pleasant to think about the person, but it also brings me great pain. I'm not sure how to describe it. But..."

"But what?"

"I really wish I could remember."

Kairi smiled and patted Sakura on the back. "You'll eventually remember everything. the memory loss is only temporary. Everything will come back eventually. Or at least it should."

"You mean it might not?"

Kairi smiled wide and punched Sakura lightly on the arm. "Nah, I'm just kidding it will all come back, it just might take a while."

"And how long is a while?"

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe a month, maybe a year. Maybe a week, maybe 3 years. You'll never know. But it will all come back. I promise."

Sakura smiled. "Kairi...are we there yet?"

Kairi laughed and nodded yes. Directly in front of them was the building. They went inside and started to climb the stairs.

8 8

Sasuke had been resting in the Sound for a while. He had originally left the village to gain power and fight his brother but he wound up killing Orochimaru and aimlessly wandering from place to place.

He'd been here in the Sound for a week, maybe two. He liked it here. As long as you stayed out of the bad part of the village, you'd be fine. The people were kind and loved to smile.

He'd sent a message to Konoha saying he killed Orochimaru about a month ago. He explained what had happened. And asked that some tell Sakura that he apologized.

He never got anything back. Probably because he didn't leave a return address.

Sasuke stood from his couch. He had fallen asleep. He looked around the room, then made his way to the door. He was hungry, and it was time for dinner. He never cooked, so he would make his way to a restaurant.

Sasuke walked out the door and made his way down the hall to the stairwell. He heard two girls laughing and could have sworn one sounded like Sakura.

He'd thought about her a lot. Now that she wasn't around to shower him with her care and affection. To ask him for a date only to be shot down. To constantly want to talk to him, only to be ignored. He missed her.

He missed her warm smile. Her kindness, her innocence. Her laughter. He'd hear her voice all the time and if he ignored it, it went away.

Sasuke sighed then he heard the laughter again and what sounded like Sakura talking. It sounded exactly like Sakura. Sasuke looked up from the floor and he froze. In the middle of the hall way, right in front of the two girls.

One girl had short brown hair and big hazel eyes. She was in a light blue short sleeved shirt that had what was probably her clans crest on the front. And regular black pants. It was the other girl that made Sasuke loose the air he was about to breathe.

She had on a dirty red dress that cut off at the knee and had slits in the sides that went to her hip. She had black capris underneath that. She had a white circle on the front flap of the dress.

The girl had big jade green eyes. She had a hair color that rivaled cotton candy, or bubble gum. it was definitely Sakura. Her hair had grown to mid-back, she was more curvy, and was taller, but it was definitely Sakura.

Just...older.

Prettier.

Sakura and Kairi headed up the stairs to her apartment and walked up to the second floor. Kairi had been talking about one particularly funny day at the hospital. They were both laughing hysterically.

That was until Sakura heard her name. She stopped and so did Kairi. She looked up. She didn't recognize who it was. He looked thoroughly shocked to see her. Sakura turned from the boy to Kairi.

"Who is he?"

"Uchiha Sasuke...he lives next door to me."

She turned back to the boy. "Ok...Sasuke. Um...do I know you...or do you know me. You look very surprised to see me?"

Sasuke was hurt that Sakura didn't recognize him. His hair was a little longer but in the same style. His face had lost it's roundness and it made him look older, but he still looked like himself. He was taller and more toned. He traded his old outfit for a black shirt and pants, with the clan's symbol on the back. The collar was still high and it hid the back of his neck.

Sasuke regained his composer and looked at Sakura. "You don't remember me Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head.

Kairi took a small step forward and said to him "Sakura hit her head and got a concussion. She doesn't remember much of anything from the past." Kairi then had a huge smile plastered across her face. "If you know her, maybe you could help her remember."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She looked confused. She was thinking hard about something. Before Sasuke could answer Sakura said something.

"You look familiar. I think I did know you. We were friends once...right?"

Sasuke nodded "In a way. We were teammates."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke had wanted so long to see her smile. He couldn't help himself and a smile spread across his face too. They were in rooms that were right next to each other. Sasuke figured it must have been fate.

It didn't really matter who did it, all that mattered was Sakura was brought back to him and he wasn't going to let her be hurt again.

**A/N: Ok, ok. So, yea about the song. It's not here, yea. I wrote 7 pages...last time I only wrote four. Seriously before this stories the most I've written on my fics is 3 pages a chapter. So 7 is a lot. Anyway, I decided to cut it short because I didn't feel like putting in what's going in at Konoha and the next part with Sakura and Sasuke is sad. Yea. You can hate me when you read the next chapter. It's bad. There will be YELLING! And SCREAMING! And CRYING! And remembering... yup and the SONG! It will actually BE there in the next chapter. SO rejoice while I try not to make a HABIT out of TALKING in CAPITOLS! For EMPHASIS of coarse.**

…**CAPITOLS! Ok...I know what your thinking...And I want you to know... I'm NOT crazy...often.**

**_Saayu-chan_**


End file.
